Batman: Sins of the Father Vol 1 4
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : Bruce Wayne visits Floyd Lawton to learn the origin of Deadshot and makes a terrible mistake in the process. Plot The issue picks up right where the last issue left off with Bruce Wayne arriving at the mansion of Floyd Lawton. Bruce is invited in and begins to have a discussion with Lawton about why the two have not met sooner, with Lawton pointing out that they’re both rich, orphaned playboys. Wayne accuses Lawton of being Deadshot which is denied, though Lawton does admit to harboring ill will towards Thomas Wayne and those that worked with him back during his days as a mob boss. Bruce lets his temper get the best of him as he tries to defend those he knows Lawton is after, saying they were just as afraid of Thomas Wayne as the victims he committed to Arkham. It is here that Lawton reveals why he truly hates Thomas Wayne and all those associated with him. Lawton’s origin story involves his two abusive parents and an older brother who defended Floyd as much as possible from his father’s attacks. When Lawton’s brother was fifteen he attempted to stand up to his father and was thrown down a flight of stairs where he died from the fall. Lawton told the police what happened and his parents were taken into custody and sent to Arkham Asylum for treatment. It was in Arkham that Thomas Wayne struck a deal with the Lawtons for a piece of real estate that Wayne wanted. With the deal done, the Lawtons were released and sent back home. For a few months, they were the model family under the watchful eyes of the police and child welfare workers. During this time, to help deal with his brother’s death, Floyd took up shooting, becoming an expert marksman that was being groomed for the Olympics. All did not work out for Floyd as once the police and child services went away his parents returned to being the drunken abusive parents of the past. This all came to a head when Floyd’s mom allegedly killed her husband and then herself. Bruce is not buying the murder-suicide of Lawton’s parents and calls him out on it, threatening that he will find the best lawyers to re-open the case and have Floyd tried for the murder of his parents. Lawton pulls a gun on Bruce, seemingly falling into the trap Bruce set of having Lawton reveal himself to be Deadshot. Floyd calms down though and instead tells Bruce that they’re very much alike, only Bruce had people around him who loved and cared for him when his parents died, a luxury Floyd did not have. The police are called on Bruce by Floyd’s butler for being antagonistic toward Floyd and Bruce is escorted out by the police. As he’s leaving Lawton’s mansion, Bruce realizes that he lost the round against Lawton, and worse, now Deadshot knows that to make Bruce pay for his father’s actions he doesn’t need to go after Thomas Wayne’s accomplices, but rather Bruce’s friends and family. Bruce now knows that it’s up to Batman to stop him Appearing in "Part Four" Featured Characters: * Batman (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Eddie Lawton (Dies in flashback) Antagonists: * Deadshot (Flashback and main story) (Origin) ** Asherton * Genevieve Lawton (Flashback only) * George Lawton (Flashback only) * Thomas Wayne (Flashback only) Other Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Gotham City Police Department (Flashback and main story) ** James Gordon (Mentioned only) * Martha Wayne (Mentioned only) * Mayor Hamilton Hill (Mentioned only) * Wayne Enterprises (Mentioned only) ** Regina Zellerbach ** Lucius Fox Locations: * Gotham City (Flashback and main story) ** Arkham Asylum (Flashback only) ** Batcave ** Wayne Tower (Mentioned only) Notes * This book was first published on May 16, 2018. * No special notes. Trivia * No trivia. Category:Comic Books